


After the battle

by CloudedWater



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedWater/pseuds/CloudedWater
Summary: After the battle with Horde Prime and returning to Bright Moon, Catra and Adora push further into their newly formed relationship. Further than either was expecting so soon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: So I binged watched She-Ra and the princess of power in a matter of two days. I had the ending completely spoiled for me (THANKS YOUTUBE! >:C) but pressed on because I wanted to know how it was led up to. I have my gripes, but it was a fantastic ride and my gay little heart just couldn’t take it! XD I really hope for a sequel series. I had to come out of retirement and write something. So here is a one shot for you guys that I hope you enjoy. Forgive any mistakes as I said, I RARELY write but I HAD to get this out of me.  
> Until next time!

It’s hard keeping your heart open; it makes you vulnerable, but it doesn’t make you weak. 

Night had settled on Bright Moon and many of its inhabitants had retired to their homes. A well-deserved rest was the least that they deserved after the exhausting near chaotropic battled they had just endured. Yet there was at least one who stirred and rebelled against sleep’s call. Catra sighed as she stared at the moon that rose high above Etheria. It’s rays of light filtering into the other wise dark room, giving it an ethereal glow. Physically, she was beyond tired, more than ready to give in to the sweet bliss of sleep, but her mind wouldn’t let her. 

Not even with a warm body pressed against her back, not even with strong arms wrapped around her, arms that spoke of love, desire and devotion.  
If she wasn’t able to sleep, then at the very least she could take all of this in. She reached out, grabbing Adora’s hand to pull it closer. She gazed at it while running her thumb over calloused knuckles and marveled at it’s duality. The hand could lift extraordinary amounts of weight, crush armor, break through any barrier, but it could also brush away tears and heal unseen wounds. Catra caressed each finger lovingly before bringing it to her face and kissing it softly. Adora hadn’t stirred from her sleep at all, a fact that Catra found herself both relieved and disappointed at. She supposed it was for the best because she still had so much to process and accept.  
The fact that she was in bed with Adora still short circuited her brain. It shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did, she’d slept with Adora before, but the situation had been far different than that of now. Sleeping in the same bed together after a confession of love seemed…

Inappropriate. 

However, Adora wouldn’t take no for an answer when they stood just outside of the grand doors of her bedroom.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
“Catra, what’s wrong?” Adora blinked in confusion when she felt the hand, she had been holding for the past few minutes resist. Catra bit her bottom lip as they both stood just outside of her bedroom. The feline’s ears flattened, and she turned away when a blush threatened to overtake her cheeks. Of course, this idiot hadn’t thought twice about the two of them sleeping in the same bed together. Or maybe she was the idiot as she allowed herself to be led there without so much as a second thought.  
“You big dummy this is your room.” Catra looked at Adora from the corner of her eyes, her blush still present and showing no signs of going away.

“I should probably go and sleep in the ‘prison’ or something. You just got done saving the universe and you need your sleep.” Catra felt her heart deflate after letting her hand go, preparing to head off to the separate room alone.

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Adora asked innocently but Catra’s brain completely went another direction. Her eyes grew wide and her tail went ramrod straight behind her.  
“Phrasing you idiot!!!” The cat turned away completely and crossed her arms. Her ears flickered when her heard laughter behind her.  
Apparently, that had broken the tension and Catra found herself turning around to look at Adora. 

“You know what I meant.” Adora moved in behind Catra wrapping her arms around her waist. It was nice to be able to be so openly affectionate. No more repressed feelings or endless nights pining away for a person who you felt hated you with everything they had. Now she had the love of her life in her arms she wasn’t letting her go. Adora leaned in and pressed her nose into Catra’s mane who in turned began to purr.

“Are you sure?”

Adora tilted her head to the side before turning the two of them towards one of the many mirrors lining the hallway. She stared straight ahead just over Catra’s shoulder, looking at their reflection.  
“You asked me what I wanted, and I want you.” Catra’s tail swayed behind her and she let herself relax in her love’s embrace. There was no place she’d rather be than right here, in this moment.

“I thought that I had lost you, that I could never close the gap between us after I had left the horde. Adora’s arms wrapped tighter around her. Catra placed her hands over Adora’s in an attempt to ease the tension that was returning.  
“I’m here.”

“I know…I just…I need you. Tonight, tomorrow night, all nights. Please stay.” Seeing Adora be so open and vulnerable made her heart ache but it also hardened her resolve even more to protect her and never expose her to the pain she had before. Catra’s purr vibrated throughout her body once again. She turned to kiss Adora on the cheek. 

“Ok.” She pulled back with a smile on her face and Adora let go a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
And that was how she now found herself wrapped up in Adora’s arms on this night. It had been odd at first, a welcomed oddity but an oddity, nonetheless. Her first instinct had been to crawl to the foot of the bed and curl up there. Just like the days back in the fright zone but the stern look she got from Adora let her know that it wasn’t going to fly.

“You’re suppose to be sleeping…” Catra shuddered as the source of heat behind her adjusted and tightened her hold around her waist. 

“…uh well SOMEONE was snoring loud enough to tear down the walls!”

“That’s not true…I don’t snore.” Adora lazily yawned and stretched while Catra still held her hand. Silence settled between the two and neither sought to disturb it. Instead they let the ever-present waterfall fill in as white noise. 

“Is something on your mind?” Adora finally asked. 

Catra didn’t feel the need to reply with a smart comment and she could only chalk that up to not feeling so vulnerable. Nighttime was just more calming to her and it was during those times where she felt like she could lower her walls a little. Day time was just too bright, and she felt so exposed to everything. She was a nocturnal creature after all, it only made sense. Night brought tranquility and peace that day never could.

“You. I’m thinking about you.”

Adora only smiled and leaned down kissing the feline on her shoulder in a display of affection, the first of many hopefully. Catra purred and pressed herself harder into Adora. Her tail soon finding itself curling tighter around their intertangled legs. 

“How could I have ever treated you the way I did…” Adora found herself wide awake now and sat up in their shared bed with Catra following suit. 

“Its ok, I forgave you for that a long time ago.” Adora reached out and grabbed both of Catra’s hands.

“but I should have fought harder for you, for us.” Catra shook her head and smiled softly. She reached forward and caressed her love’s cheek, stroking it with the pad of her thumb.

“I wouldn’t have listened to you. I was too stuck and lost in my own grief over you not being around anymore. I had lost my only safe place and the only thing I knew to do was to lash out. Overcompensate for everything.”

“I won’t ever leave your side again.”

Catra lowered her ears before gazing upwards in into shimmering blue orbs and she felt herself being drawn in. Her lips pressed into Adora’s and while it wasn’t matched with the same intensity from earlier, it carried just as much emotion and want.  
No longer wiling to be a simple bystander, Adora slowly began to move her own lips, testing the waters beyond simply pressing their lips together. Hesitantly she ran her tongue over Carta’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. 

A request that Carta gladly gave into. 

Their tongues clashed and battled for dominance as their kissing grew to a fevered pitch. Catra soon felt herself being pushed back into the many pillows that lined their bed and a new weight settling on top of her. Their lungs burned for oxygen which forced them apart much to their disappointment. Adora pressed her forehead into Catra’s. 

“Is this too fast?” she asked, eyes half lidded in want and arousal. 

After so much time yearning and pining for the other there was no such thing as “too fast” not between the two of them.  
Instead of answering the question with words, Catra wrapped one of her legs around her back and pulled her down until their hips met and melded together. Catra arched her back, seeking out so badly needed purchase against her. She closed her eyes and moaned while Adora made sure to take in every second and burn it into her memory. The way Catra’s fangs peeked just below her upper lips, the way her tail curled around her possessively or the way her fur stood on end. She wouldn’t forget any of it. 

“Finally”, Catra thought to herself, she could show Adora how she really felt. After so many years of hiding and repressing her feelings; she could let them all go without worry or concern. All because she knew that Adora loved her back. 

“I’ve…never done this before.” Adora looked away and swallowed. 

“Neither have I” 

“Well at least the playing field is even.” Adora grinned nervously 

“Just relax.” Catra reached up and pressed her hand against the Adora’s collar bone. She then trailed her hand upwards, over her shoulder, up her neck until the palm of her hand rested against her cheek. Adora grabbed the wandering hand with her own and kissed it. 

Feeling her confidence renewed Adora leaned down and nuzzled against her neck. Taking in her scent that she has always enjoyed. Catra hummed as her tail swayed below her, a sign that Adora knew as her to be feeling content and happy. Adora was looking to savior the moment and not rush but she just couldn’t help herself. Hesitant but resolved hands moved forward, gently grabbing one of Catra’s breast. She marveled at its weight and rolled it in the palm of her hand. 

“This would feel even better if my shirt was off…”

“Oh…” Adora reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it upwards and allowing Catra to help her get it off. With the shirt off and discarded, Adora went back to exploring. Without the layer of fabric between them, Adora found her nerves on fire at the touch. Running on instinct she rubbed her thumb over the nipple until it hardened to a small pebble. She couldn’t resist any longer and lowered her head, her lips meeting that pebble and taking it into her mouth. She rolled it between her lips and lashed against it with her tongue. All the meanwhile Catra mewed and squirmed above her.

It only made Adora bolder.

She led with a fiery trail of kisses down Catra’s stomach. Each one sending lighting strikes of pleasure down the feline’s spine. She didn’t stop until she reached the waistline of her underwear. She looked up and silently asked for permission to go further. 

“Go on.” Catra breathlessly moaned. 

Adora smiled and continued but instead of taking down the fabric, she reached out and cupped Catra in the palm of her hand. Even with the barrier of the cloth, Catra felt incredibly warm. It wasn’t long until a damp wet spot made its presence known.  
“Please…” Catra grabbed at the bedsheets, balling them up to deal with the anticipation and wanton lust.  
With both hands she grabbed the fabric and with Catra’s help, pulled down to be disregarded just like the shirt from earlier. 

“This is it…” The both thought at the same time. 

Adora bent down and inhaled taking in Catra’s scent which was far more potent considering the area of focus. She closed her eyes to calm down, not wanting to simply ravish Catra but to drag things out for as long as she could. She turned her head and kissed her inner thigh, so dangerously close and yet so far away from where she knew the feline wanted her to be. After several bites and nips later, Catra thrashed as tears of frustration leaked from the corner of her eyes. 

“Please Adora…I need you!”

Finally, the blonde relented, her own arousal making itself known and demanding attention, but she wouldn’t let it rush her. Besides Catra’s pleasure was her own and she fully intended to enjoy it.  
Catra felt something warm, firm and wet press into her, it was hesitant at first, but it pushed harder into her. Parting her folds and lapping away insistently at the soft walls between her legs. Her purrs and mewls became more frequent. She reached out and grabbed Adora’s blonde strands, needing to not only touch her love but to spur her onward with wordless encouragement. 

Adora couldn’t get enough of her.

She only stopped when she noticed the engorged bundle of nerves demanding attention. Like a beacon she was drawn to it and it wasn’t long before she had it in her mouth, flicking and rolling it around with her tongue. Adora wasn’t about to let her hands stay idle now that her mouth was busy in other places. So they joined the fray, one hand pressing one then two fingers into throbbing needy walls. The other snaked it’s way around Catra’s back, pressing into the spot just above her tail. 

“ADORA!!” 

Catra started to thrust, doing everything in her power to meet and match Adora’s own rhythmic thrusts. Like a damn giving way to the powerful water behind it, she finally broke as her orgasm washed over and drowned her in it’s effects. She was boneless and limp. Only able to murmur between purrs of delight and satisfaction.  
Adora felt a gentle but insistent push at her head. 

“Enough…” Catra with flattened ears and half lidded eyes spoke just above a whisper. Love and adoration written all over her face. Adora did as she was told, pulling away but then climbing up to her to lean in for a kiss. 

Catra could taste herself on her lips. 

“D..did you enjoy yourself?” Adora smiled sheepishly knowing the answer but still feeling the need to ask. 

“No, it was terrible!” Catra reached back and grabbed a pillow, throwing it playfully at Adora.

“You’re so mean!!” Adora laughed, dodging the pillow 

“I’m mean?! You’re the one still clothed here!” 

Adora blinked in realization. 

“Yeah…you’re right.” She gulped 

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re going to correct that. Afterall, it is your turn…” Catra leaned up and nuzzled into her neck.

“Oh..uh…you don’t have to do anything. It’s ok…” If Adora was honest she knew she was on the razor’s edge, her body humming with arousal and need but not wanting to oppose upon Catra. She nervously looked away and scratched the back of her head. 

Adora was forever noble and self-sacrificing. Catra loved her for it but tonight she wouldn’t stand for it. Not tonight or any other night. Adora deserved to be selfish every now and then.

“HA! You are not getting away from me that easily!” she grabbed Adora around the neck and brought their foreheads together. Lust being temporarily pushed to the side to sober the moment.

“I love you, Adora and I always will.” she purred contently 

“I love you too”


End file.
